Surprising Sunset with a Rose
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: ROMY FLUFF:: At 17, Rogue has never gone on a date. Never had an actual boyfriend.. Is that all going to change on a normal, stormy Wednesday?


::Title:: Surprising Sunset with a Rose

::Rating:: G

::Spoilers:: X-Men: Evolution© Episode: 49-52

::Characters:: Rogue; Remy LeBeau; Kitty, Kurt, Lance, Fred, Todd, Wanda, Scott, Amanda, Pietrk, Logan, and the younger students are mentioned.

::Disclaimer:: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own X-Men: Evolution©. Nor do I own Bayville High School. I don't own the laptop I swiped from my brother either :D I do own all the misspellings if there are any ;)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another boring day at Bayville High. A simple Wednesday. Classes went on and tests were taken like always. The bells rang for each class and the food was inedible. A stormy grey sky that threatened rain. Lightening was already making itself known in little bursts of silvery light. All bells rang in a typical fashion, including the final bell. Tolling the fact that the students were free to go home or to a friends.

Outside, said students rushed to the cars, anxious to avoid the rain. Kitty went off with Lance in his jeep. Fred and Todd left to the closest fast-food joint. Kurt was walking Amanda home. Pietro had sped off for home. Wanda had wandered off in the direction of Fred and Todd. Scott had come to pick up the younger mutants. The students quickly dispersed.

Rogue was without a ride.

The touchless mutant had refused to squeeze into the red car with the others and opted out of public transportation. The storm held no reason to rush for her. It was simply a matter of the distance it would take to walk home from the school.

As she stood up from the steps she had been sitting on a horn honked.

She ignored it.

Another honk rang in her ears.

"What tha hell!" She growled, spinning around to yell at the source of the noise. Her yell was lost in her throat as she saw the driver. "What tha hell?" Mumbled words as she approached the man.

"Bonjour Chѐre," He smiled a toothy grin up at her. "Remy knew his Chѐre ha' no rihde. So he come tah de rehscue." The Cajun-French climbed from his car and waltzed over to her, one hand behind his back.

"Yah think Ah need a ride?" The 17 year old looked at her once-kidnapper. "Ah can walk home mahself." The event concerning Apocolypse had happened a few months ago and the two saw each other once a week. The persistent acolyte called her every night on her personal number. She had refused a date everytime he asked.

"Remy know Chѐre be strong and independen'. He wana drive her cause he wana." He pulled a single fire-red rose from behind his back. "Go out wit' Remy?" Gambit asked.

"Yer not gonna evah stop askin' are yah?" Rogue asked, looking at the rose in his hand. He shook his head with a grin. "Ah can't touch yah so that part of tha relationship is out of tha question." His eyes lit up in delight.

"Remy know dat. Remy don' care!" He paused, a flash of unsureity shown in his black irises. "So Chѐre g'on a date wit' Remy?" She sighed in acceptance.

"Fihne. ONE. Then Ah'll decihde if we go on anothah." The highschooler said, taking the rose from him and smirking. "What 'bout Logan?"

"Wat, de old man no lihke Remy?" He joked, fully knowing the other man's dislike of him. "Yes, yes. He no fihnd out." A shrug as a light drizzle forced the two into the car.

"So, where are we goin'?" The southern-goth asked, tossing her bag in the backseat.

"You see. Remy hav' de plan up here." A finger pointed to his head.

"Theres plenteh of room there."

"So mean tah Remy.." He turned the car on and pulled away from the curb. "People t'ink Chѐre no lihke Remy." The car sped off through the rain to a quiet part of town.

She couldn't help but smile at his comment. Her feelings were no where close to disliking him. A pale, gloved hand found its way into her pocket. The tips of the five digets trailed along the worn surface of the Queen of Hearts card given to her by the driver of the car. It went with her every where, carried in her pockets or boots.

Ten minutes later the car stopped. "Where are we?" She asked as he opened his door and rushed to open hers'. They were situated under a canopy of trees, protected from the storms harsh winds and rain.

"You see." He then moved to the trunk and pulled out a simple blanket and basket. The cloth was spread out of the dry grass and the wicker baskets contents place around. Homemade spicy chili, two sodas, forks, plates, napkins, small salads decorated with tomatoes, and two slices of rich chocolate cake that were set aside. "Dinnah." She sat down, flower still in hand, as he dished out the food and handed her a plate.

"Yah made a picnic?" He nodded. "That's… That's actualleh nihce." She placed the flower behind her ear and took the offered fork. Scooping up some of the chili she took a bite, Gambit's eyes watching her the whole while. "This is good." Her face broke out in a smile. She liked spicy foods.

The two ate and asked questions about the other, getting to know each other.

After the dinner was through, Remy pulled the cake over and unwrapped in. Handing her one of the two slices he scooted closer to her when he caught the slight shiver that ran through her body. "Chѐre cold?" He placed his down and took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her thin body. "Look through da treehs." The sun was setting and the storm had stopped creating an almost picturesque view. The sky was bathed in reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and blues. Different shades that blended so perfectly.

"Thank ya Remy.. This was nihce." Rogue snuggled deeper into the jacket and breathed in the 24 year olds scent. A aromatic mix of cigarette smoke, burnt cards, fire, and something completely his own. She spent a moment trying to memorize the intoxicationg smell. The date was… Perfect to say the least.

Being picked up from school was a surprise. Then a beautiful picnic ending wrapped in her crushes' coat, watching the sunset togeather was wonderful.

Her first date.

"Was Remy's plehsure. He lihked seein' da bellѐs' smihle all nigh'." Remy told her, an arm pulling her into his lap and placing his head on hers. Rogue's face tinged a bright, strawberry pink.

"Remy take ya home now so de wolfie no kill him." Remy delcared after the sun had fully set. The two stood up and packed the dates' reminents.

Soon they were back on the road, a comfortable silence resting in the care as she leaned on his shoulder, a content smile on both faces. Soft jazz filled where words did not.

"So… Is Chѐre Remy's girlfriend now?" His voice held uncertinty as he pulled out front the institute.

Climbing out of the car, she shut her door and seemingly walked away without answering.

"No?" The southern-French accent now was tinged in sadness.

The female mutant appeared in front of his window. "Night boyfriend." She quickly kissed his cheek before disapearing into the night. Once he got over his childish shock his face broke out into a wide, radiant smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

::G/N:: In my opinion, that would be the perfect first date :D Im obsessed with ROMY so.. Yea.. :)

:-*-:Gekko:-*-:


End file.
